


from the scent of coffee to feeling at home

by louviere



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Bokuto Koutarou, Barista Akaashi Keiji, BokuAka Week 2020, Coffee Shops, Journalism Student Akaashi Keiji, M/M, daisuga being self-proclaimed parents of akaashi, kuroken being kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louviere/pseuds/louviere
Summary: Akaashi smells like freshly brewed coffee beans from the cafe but his presence in Bokuto’s life will always feel like home.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	from the scent of coffee to feeling at home

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, guys. the thing is, i haven’t written a fic for (i think) 3-4 years so you’ll notice my lack of vocabulary and i was also writing this while i’m on a virtual organization meeting,,, if there are grammatical errors, i’ll surely edit them soon!!! i only proofread this once and posted it because of the bokuaka week.
> 
> following the prompts from bokuakaweek on Twitter!

* * *

Bokuto is sure he doesn’t look well after class. A professor asked them to write a film review, another professor ask them to submit an animation sample for their assignment, a minor subject professor gave them another assignment which is to write a 4-page essay about significant people in their lives and lastly, a quiz in another major subject in 2 days.

Okay, maybe not ‘looking well’ isn’t enough to describe Bokuto’s appearance. He looks like a mess.

At least, after this stressful day, Bokuto can come home and start one of his artwork for the portfolio.

Bokuto slowly walked to their dormitory, he’s aware that people who are staring at him while he passes by probably thinks that he looks like a corpse, lifeless and just walking around the streets searching for a brain to eat— Bokuto really is stressed.

When he finally reached their room and opened the door, his roommate greets him with a worried face. “He—what the fuck happened to you?”

“Man, I’m tired.”

“You look like shit.” Bokuto stared at the boy sitting next to Kuroo, his roommate, and noticed that he invited his boyfriend, Kenma to their room again. Their arms are wrapped around each other while a movie is playing on Kuroo’s laptop screen. “You don’t have to leave. Come on, take some rest and watch a movie with us.”

“No thanks,” Bokuto went to his drawer and picked up some clothes to change. “Actually, I want to have some peace of mind so maybe I’ll just stroll around the streets. Maybe I’ll be able to get some ideas for my portfolio or stay in a coffee shop for a while.”

“Do you want us to come with you?”

“Get the hint, Kuroo,” Kenma slaps his boyfriend’s left arm. Bokuto was sure it hurts because of Kuroo’s painful face. “He wants to be alone. Your best friend is stressed.”

“Thanks, Kenma,” Bokuto chuckled and took his laptop and drawing tablet, putting them on another backpack and wore it with him. “I’ll leave you two. Please just watch a movie and cuddle. Thank you very much.”

Bokuto is already on his last year in college which makes everything twice stressful and hassle. He’s a Multimedia Arts student. The original plan was to take a pre-med course like Psychology or Nursing because he plans to pursue Veterinarian in med school. Bokuto is into animals, owls to be specific but he decided to drop that one because he realized that he’s more into arts. Unlike what the society thinks about Arts, it’s not an easy program. Every day, you have to come prepared. It’s not that every artwork or piece should be meaningful but you really have to come to class with art on your mind. Your professor shows you a tree, you have to draw your own style of tree. If your professor shows you a father, you have to draw something that reminds you of a father. Sometimes they don’t ask the students to explain the artwork because the drawing itself should provide the meaning of their work.

Everything should be simple yet full of meaning. Draw a table, it should show the meaning of the drawing itself. Animate a student walking, the actions should already show the explanation of the scene.

Not only that, but Bokuto is also the President of the Multimedia Arts organization. Every time there’s an event, their organization is extremely busy because of the preparation of stage designing, camera work, sounds, and more. They are usually invited by other organizations to document their events and create a video presentation to summarize what happened.

Indeed, peace cannot describe Bokuto’s life right now. Giving up isn’t a choice either. He only has a few months left before graduating. All he needs is a healthy mind and a motivation to draw and complete his portfolio. It’s actually hard for an Art student to constantly have unique ideas. Plus, Bokuto’s classmates are really good and it makes him feel insecure.

He pushed the coffee shop’s door and a black-haired guy greeted him on the counter. Bokuto ordered his usual coffee and sat on Table #4. He already memorized everything in this cafe. The taste of his favorite coffee, the table and seat he’s most comfortable with, the ambiance of the whole shop, the warm greeting of the employees and barista, the switch of lively music into sad and slow one, and his favorite, the scent of coffee.

When the Barista called for his name and handed his coffee, he sipped slowly and focused on his laptop and drawing tablet in front of him.

When he entered the cafe, he felt warm, comfortable, and happy. Now that he’s staring on his laptop, he felt stressed again.

What do I draw? What do I draw? What do I draw? Bokuto repeatedly chants on his mind.

“Are you okay, sir?” The black-haired guy who greeted him earlier asked him, eyes worried. Bokuto saw his name tag, Daichi. “You look bothered and stressed.”

“I just can’t think of something to draw.” Bokuto sighed, taking the coffee and sipping it slowly.

“You shouldn’t pressure yourself. Something meaningful doesn’t come out quickly. Take your time to process information near you. Observe the world. Maybe you’ll find something that’ll inspire you to make an artwork.”

“Hey,” Bokuto looked up and smiled on the staff named Daichi. “I felt like I needed to hear something like that... actually, it’s what I really really wish to hear from anyone these past few days. Thank you for that.”

Daichi patted his shoulder and resume his work. Like what he said, Bokuto will take things slow. He looked around the cafe then stared at the window for quite some time. He also felt the song playing and brushed his arms while he shivers from the air condition.

Or maybe Bokuto should draw people around him or himself.

He started reflecting on his life.

A best friend who always carries and brings his boyfriend everywhere including their own dorm, colleagues who are also busy with their portfolio, a program he chose because of his passion for drawing, and a million sigh for today’s lack of motivation. _What have I done on my past life_ , Bokuto Koutarou whispers to himself while unconsciously and randomly scribbling owls on the cafe’s piece of tissue paper.

He looked at what he draws and sighed once again. Bokuto closed his laptop and put it inside his bag including the drawing tablet. He decided to come home and just sketch something in their dorm. Kenma and Kuroo aren’t that noisy anyway and they don’t do too much affectionate stuff while he’s working there.

He’ll just sleep for a while to take some rest, it’s just 5:00. There’s still more time to draw later.

* * *

A childish roommate, a loud group of friends, a program that might not give him enough money in the future, 3 part-time jobs for a living, and two dark circles below his eyes. _Ah yes, what a cursed life I am living_ , Akaashi Keiji thinks to himself.

This is Akaashi’s 3rd year in college which is why everything’s getting more and more stressful. It seems like “peace” is no longer part of his life. Everything went downhill since he started his first year in college. First of all, his parents expect him to be a lawyer but as much as Akaashi wants to talk about politics, justice, and laws, he knows to himself that he can’t do it. He’s better off as a normal and educated citizen. Don’t get him wrong, he cares for the country and for the people and he also complains about the current issues and failures of some government officials but Politics and Akaashi Keiji together just don’t fit very well for him.

Now, this is when Akaashi’s life went completely downhill, second, his parents have really high expectations which is why when he didn’t want to take politics for college, they were disappointed— hell! They were far more disappointed when they found out what Akaashi wants to pursue, Journalism. It’s a great job for many but for someone who has parents that became successful, he was expected to be one. His father is a lawyer while his mother is a doctor. Actually, Akaashi also thought of taking a pre-med program but then again, the doctor's title doesn’t also suit him. Akaashi really wanted to be a writer. A writer who shares his opinions, a writer who translates his fantasy and dreams into words and a writer who wants to inspire his readers. To be honest, there’s more of what he wants to write but that’s if only he finds a decent job related to his program once he graduates. With this disappointment, Akaashi’s parents decided to let him find a university and pay his tuition fees on his own. Luckily, he saved enough money for college while he was in high school because he already expected this scenario.

Third on Akaashi’s “My Life Went Downhill Because of My Bad Decisions Series,” He was glad that the tuition fee includes payment for the dormitory but since he’s taking up a four-year program, he needs to keep saving up to continue studying. With his childish and teasing roommate named Sugawara, he was able to find a decent part-time job all thanks to his roommate’s boyfriend who also works there. But the pay isn’t enough so Akaashi looked for two more part-time jobs that he has been employed for 2 years and a half now. Good thing he isn’t dead tho... or maybe he’s a bit mentally drained now.

The thing is, peace has already left his life because he couldn’t write more passionately. Well, he writes nicely and he receives enough compliments and credits from his professors but he just misses those times like in high school where he writes more emotionally and deeply rather than writing because there’s a deadline. He knows that even with those compliments, his writings are dull. One professor of him actually made him realize that. With all of Akaashi’s part-time job, a roommate who bugs him all the time to go outside and have fun, and studying to maintain his grades, there’s not enough time to feel motivated and write with full emotions like he used to. It feels like he’s too tired of surviving to continue studying that he doesn’t have enough energy to write passionately.

“Hey, going to your cafe job?” Suga, the childish and annoying roommate who’s currently focused on his laptop asked.

“Yeah,” Akaashi replied. “Got many projects today?”

“Yeah,” Suga copied Akaashi’s emotionless reply which makes the latter roll his eyes. “Hey, don’t you roll your eyes on me. I’m one year older. You should respect your senpai.”

“I better call you Suga-san than Suga-se... I’d rather not let you hear that.”

“Akaashi!” He screamed, finally facing the younger. “Fine, since I’m not in the mood to annoy you because of my projects, I’ll just ask you to make it up to me by buying me coffee from your cafe. I’ll expect it once you’re back!”

“I bet you’re already asleep once I come home.”

“So we’re having a bet now, I see?” Suga squinted his eyes and brushed his chin, acting like he’s interested. “Fine! If I am still awake, you’ll treat me another coffee tomorrow.”

Akaashi only sighed and reached out for the door. “I’m leaving.”

“You better not break your promise, son!” Suga pats his shoulder and smiles teasingly. “Tell my boyfriend I said hi and I love him very much.”

He still hears a faded voice of Suga challenging him. Akaashi completely left the room and closed the door so he won’t hear his roommate’s banter anymore. Although he calls Suga annoying and childish, Akaashi respects his senior a lot. He’s a Biology student and aims to continue to med school after he graduates. Akaashi sighed, _at least Suga-san might be able to find a decent job after he graduates._

He walks through the streets while the color of the sky is shifting from cloudy blue to rose quartz and serenity. It’s already 6 pm and Tokyo shows a really nice view of the sunset. If Akaashi’s not really busy with his part-time and studies, he’ll probably find someone he can date and watch the wonderful sunset together.

Akaashi stopped walking when he finally smelled the scent of strong coffee coming from a small and simple coffee shop along the highway. It’s well-known in the street and city and Akaashi’s also brave enough to say that it’s a perfect place for meetups, small gatherings, business meetings, and yeah, maybe the first date can also be added on that list. Akaashi is actually more of a tea-person and never actually liked coffee but he learned to love the job including the weird scent of coffee beans.

When he opened the door, a smiling Daichi greets him. “Finally, my son is here.”

“Can you stop that? You’re not my father,” Akaashi wheezed. “By the way, I think your boyfriend is about to breakdown. I know his face when he’s stressed.”

“That’s what happens when you procrastinate a project that is due in 2 weeks.”

“I don’t know if you’re a supportive boyfriend or a shitty boyfriend,” Akaashi replied while wearing their uniform apron. “Anyway, I’ll clean up.”

“You know I’m always supportive. I even helped you get this job. Always support my side, son!”

Suga: 76

Daichi: 83

Akaashi actually counts how many times these two love birds call him “son.” For what reason? He just finds it annoying yet adorable. When he started college, he thought he won’t be able to find himself some friends or actually anyone to talk to but Suga was approachable and he leads the conversation all the time which is why Akaashi told him about looking for a job. That’s when Daichi comes to the picture to help him as well and that’s how Akaashi realized that he won’t be feeling alone in the university. Fast forward to the present, he really isn’t alone but always annoyed, spoiled, and babied by his two seniors. Yes, babied.

For those two and a half years in college, Akaashi never gets to talk to his parents. He always tried to reach out. Calling them, coming home during holidays or vacations but they acted like Akaashi never existed. Whenever Akaashi comes home, his parents are out somewhere. Whenever Akaashi calls, his parents never answer. But whenever Akaashi comes back to school and their dormitory, he’s always welcomed by Daichi and Suga’s bickering, and sometimes, he accidentally catches them making out or cuddling inside their room. He doesn’t mind though, he just immediately leave the room since he also has a job but sometimes when he really has nowhere to come, he throws them a pillow so they can notice his presence and stop. The two just always laughs whenever Akaashi does that and tease him like he’s their child.

At least Akaashi didn’t felt lonely. At least Akaashi found himself some friends. At least Akaashi felt like he’s being taken care of by his parents.

“Now, what’s with the frown?” Daichi asks while copying Akaashi’s face. He looks stupid, the younger thinks. “I know you think I look stupid, son.”

“Can you please just take Table 2’s order and leave me alone.” Akaashi pushes him away while the elder only laughed while nodding his head.

While wiping one of the tables, Akaashi noticed the fallen tissue paper on the floor. He saw something, like ballpen marks. He picked it up and noticed there was something written in it. Maybe someone wrote their number but another person rejected them. It happens often in the cafe and Daichi usually laughs about it. But when Akaashi switched the tissue paper to see what’s written, he didn’t expect it would be something different.

On the soft tissue paper, there’s a sketch of a small owl placed on the lower left side of the tissue. Above the drawing, on the right side, there’s a speech bubble connected to it and says, “OWLways believe you can do it!!!!!” Akaashi held the tissue tightly and whether it is supposed to be given for someone or not, he put it inside his pocket while a smile is forming on his lips.

It was adorable.

* * *

Akaashi stared at the 4 sets of tissue paper he collected while cleaning tables from the past few days. He figured out that the person who makes the sketches are not giving it to someone but they’re probably just randomly doing it. He even nicknamed the person as “Stressed Tissue Paper Owl.” He also thought that maybe just like him, who doesn’t know what to write, the tissue paper person can’t think of any ideas of what to draw that he starts to sketch a few his ideas out of impulse in the tissue paper.

“I know you’ve been keeping that,” Daichi speaks up while wiping the windows. He paused for a while and faced Akaashi with a teasing smile. “Is my son finally developing a crush on someone?”

Akaashi swears his face expressed something he never showed anyone before. Humans call it a ‘grossed out’ facial expression. “What do you mean? I don’t even know who they are.”

Daichi continues to wear his teasing smile while acting confused and excited. “What if I know who they are?”

“Hey!” He throws a towel to Daichi while the older laughs. “You know the tissue paper owl person?”

“Tissue paper what?” Daichi wheezed. “Yeah, I know him. I guess he’s stressed lately and just doing it as a coping mechanism. I’m glad you’re compiling and keeping it. I also find them cute.”

Akaashi was right. The person who’s making the owl sketches is just doing this to lessen their stress and pressure from finding ideas on what to draw. He can actually relate. Sometimes, he also randomly writes a one stanza poem on a scratch paper or on the back of his notebook but he never continues nor uses them. It was like an idea only made for that day and time but it’s not really useful for what he really wants to write.

“Now don’t be too sad, son. You can see the tissue person if you come a little early on your shift.”

“I’m on a night shift, don’t forget that.” Akaashi sighed while arranging the chairs. “Also, stop teasing me like I have a crush on the person. Geez.”

“Whatever you say, son.”

Akaashi still keeps track of how many times Suga and Daichi call him “son” and that day, Daichi caught up with 100.

* * *

“You’re not going to eat lunch?”

Akaashi already anticipated this. Since it’s already the finals month, it feels like you’re in hell. There’s a lot of stacked tasks that require to be accomplished this week, more endeavors next week, and don’t forget the quizzes after every discussion. I mean, it’s already normal in college. Even when you’re just having the midterm exams, it also feels like you’re grieving and burning in hell. But every time it’s finals, everything is twice burdensome. He nods his head as a reply. “I’ll just go to the library.”

“Alright, but at least grab something before going there, yes?” His classmate, Konoha waved his hands as goodbye and Akaashi smiled in return.

He slowly walks away and enters the library. There’s actually a lot of students inside since it’s already finals month. There were students talking about electronics, some talking about Anatomy and Physiology, others talking about formulas, and there are also students who entered the library just to take a nap or read fictional books to cope up with all the academic pressure. Akaashi stared at one of the students who are sleeping and wished he could also do that but realized he can’t because of his projects.

Akaashi was able to find a table and rushed over to sit there before anyone sits before him. He successfully took the table alone and starts taking out his notebook and pen. He scanned the students talking for a while, the librarian chewing her gum even though it’s not allowed to eat inside, the student assistant who is fixing the arrangement of books on the shelves and a guy approaching him.

Wait, what.

Akaashi immediately opens his notebook to pretend he’s working on something. He’s very shy and he doesn’t really like talking while having an eye-contact with someone except if it’s his friends.

“Hi, uhm, I noticed you’re alone and the library is kinda full. Is it okay if I sit with you at this table?” The guy asked while smiling and scratching his nape. “Anyway, it’s okay if you don’t want to, I’m just—“

“No, it’s okay.” Akaashi has no idea why he managed to have an eye-contact with the guy in front of him. He smiled and sat on the opposite chair in front of Akaashi.

“Thank you.”

Feeling awkward, Akaashi starts his work. Thanks to not being good at socializing and fear of starting a communication, he is able to write something. No, actually, he’s just scribbling shits all over his notebook. He’s just writing his full name repeatedly. There’s no way he can focus. It’s not because he’s sharing a table with a random stranger, he just doesn’t have any enthusiasm to do so.

Akaashi believes that you don’t really lose your motivation for a long time, you just can’t do what you want to do at the moment because you’re too occupied and your thoughts aren’t focused on your current priorities. Just like what he’s feeling now. Instead of thinking about what to write, he’s thinking about how he’ll be able to finish all his works that are due tomorrow today. There are 3 projects that need to be fulfilled tomorrow and he’s just sitting here in the library, procrastinating.

While in deep thoughts, Akaashi noticed that the guy in front of him is also busy. He’s extremely concentrated on his laptop and drawing tablet. Not that he wants to gossip but Akaashi accidentally saw his sketch and felt impressed. It wasn’t a full drawing yet, it was a sketch of a train station in Tokyo. He noticed how the guy is pointing on the details to make it realistic.

The guy caught a glimpse of Akaashi watching him which is why he coughed and paused for a while. “Am I distracting or...?”

“Oh no, no!” Akaashi reacts awkwardly while flapping both his hands gesturing ‘no’. “I might actually the one distracting you. Sorry, I just really get impressed on artists because I can’t draw for shit.”

The guy cracked up and resumed sketching. “Impressed? Yeah, it was the reason why I took this program but it’s draining.”

“You felt like it’s exhausting?”

“Exactly. You may think this is impressive but if I pass this on my professor, he’ll probably just give me an average or insufficient grade.” He sighs and glanced at Akaashi, making him feel anxious and awkward again. “How about you? What are you working on over there?”

“Ah,” Akaashi chuckles awkwardly. “Well, I’m a Journalism major and you know, lack of ideas. I kinda understand what you said.”

“That makes both of us artists then, you should be impressed by yourself too.”

Akaashi has no idea why he suddenly feels all sweaty and hot. It’s actually raining outside and the library air-conditions always work the best and the coldest on their campus. The guy was smiling and Akaashi felt his heart skip a beat when their eyes met. He smiled back and started writing on his notebook to break the awkwardness.

After some time, the guy picked up his stuff and stood up. “Nice meeting you, writer. I hope to see you around the campus again.”

Akaashi examines the guy. He’s a bit taller than him and he appears to have natural round golden-colored eyes. What makes him stand out further is his strange hairstyle. He has wavy and spiky white hair with dark grey streaks as if he’s like an owl.

Akaashi stared at his notebook.

He just described the guy he met in the library.

He also didn’t get to ask his name.

* * *

“Hey, Bokuto,” It’s already 7:00 pm and Bokuto is working on his portfolio again. Not only this will help him graduate because it’s a major project, but this portfolio is also a requirement when you search for a job so it can also support his future. Kuroo taps his shoulder and he peeks at him with a weary and troubled look. “Dude, are you aware you’ve been looking like shit for 2 weeks?”

“That long?” Bokuto asks and massages his temples.

“Yeah, that long,” Kuroo emphasized. “You’ve been doing that portfolio for the past weeks, get yourself some rest. It’s weekend tomorrow.”

“I can’t waste a day not operating. You know me.”

“Alright, then how about tonight?”

“What?”

“Let’s go outside! Go wear a jacket or anything comfortable. I’m meeting Kenma in a coffee shop. You should come,” Bokuto sighed and Kuroo snatched his drawing tablet. “Now, you can’t bring this. We’ll have a discussion at the cafe.”

“What would we even talk about?”

“Shut up and focus on something else for a while!”

Bokuto has no option but to obey Kuroo. He picks up his jacket and wears it. Whenever Bokuto is feeling stressed or dreary, Kuroo manages to cool him down. They’ve known each other for 5 years anyway. They met during a volleyball match in high school. Kuroo still plays but Bokuto withdraws from volleyball because he can’t manage a lot of duties, plus he’s already a president of their organization. He focused on academics ever since he became a college student. Kuroo knows Bokuto likes coffee and the atmosphere of the coffee shops so whenever he is not feeling good, he drags him there.

“Welcome.” The cashier greets them inside. He’s the same guy who encouraged Bokuto a few weeks ago. He remembered his name, Daichi.

Kenma was already there. He was wearing a red hoodie and playing on his PSP as usual. Kuroo and Kenma are the complete opposite. Kuroo likes to socialize while his boyfriend is more reserved and shy. It took a month before Bokuto and he became ‘friends’. Kuroo said that if Kenma initiates the conversation or he talks more than 1 or 2 words, then you can already consider yourself as his friend. Bokuto remembers that one-time Kenma asked him about Kuroo and that’s how he considered himself as Kenma’s friend.

“Look who’s here, a tiny kitten on his own world. He didn’t even notice that his boyfriend is here,” Kuroo faked cry and Kenma looks at him with disgust. Bokuto laughed at how they look ridiculous and cute as a couple. “Anyway, Bokuto is here because he’s stressed and I just want him to leave the dorm before he breaks down.”

“It’s alright,” Kenma says while putting down his PSP on the table. “He looked overwhelmed since a week ago. It’s nice seeing him not carrying his drawing tablet.”

“Hey!” The couple giggled and Kenma went on teasing Bokuto. Kuroo stood up and ordered for them. He said it’ll be his treat. After some time, he returned with their drinks on his hands.

“Anyway, aren’t you both busy?” Bokuto asked while taking a sip of coffee.

“Well, you know that I already am,” Kuroo responded. He’s right. Although Bokuto’s been stressed lately, he also saw Kuroo frustrated. He’s a Computer Science student. Just like Bokuto, he must be lacking ideas as well. As far as he remembers, Kuroo also has research that he needs to defend next week. Meanwhile, Kenma lays his head on the table and sighed. “And this gamer boy right here can’t think of a game.”

Kenma on the other hand is taking a Game Development program. Actually he and Kenma’s program match at some point. Kuroo is a computer programmer while Kenma is a game developer. Bokuto wonders if they’re working on a game together whenever they’re not focusing on school stuff because that would be amazing.

“You know what,” Kenma suddenly sit properly again. “I think I know the remedy to Bokuto’s stressed life.”

“What?”

“My stressed life doesn’t need treatment. I just need to kick my own ass so I can finish my portfolio.”

“Exactly!” Kenma points at him. “You’re needing inspiration. You need a date.”

Bokuto almost chokes on his coffee. “A date? In this kind of situation? While we’re in the finals month? Busy? And I’m close to graduating?”

“Why are you such a pessimist!” Kuroo smacks his back causing him to groan. “You can still find someone while you’re busy.”

“Let’s find someone for Bokuto to date.”

The two shook their head and shakes hands as an agreement. Bokuto listens to the couple scheming ideas on where to find his date. They’re also arguing what his ideals or what he’s looking for someone.

“Daichi-san, I apologize for coming late and not on my usual shift time,” the door opened and a guy soaked from the rain enters. He has sharp blue eyes and dark hair. Daichi, the employee Bokuto is familiar with taps the other guy’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Overtime on school?”

“Yeah.” The black-haired guy replied with a sad tone.

Bokuto glanced at him for quite some time. He abruptly froze the minute he saw a clear view of who the person is. Kuroo noticed the expression on his face so he tried to hide it with a smile.

“Are you okay?“

“Yeah, maybe I just feel co—“

“Hello, would you guys like to have an extra order or something else?” The familiar voice reached their table and Bokuto can no longer hide the embarrassment in his face.

It’s the guy he met at the library a few days ago. After their awkward encounter, Bokuto kept on coming to the library thinking that he’ll see him again but luck wasn’t on his side these past few days so he stopped coming yesterday. He didn’t know he’ll meet him again... and here in the cafe... at this time... and with his cheeky friends.

Bokuto scratches his nape and for all he knows, Kuroo probably noticed him and already has his usual teasing smile.

“Yeah, can I borrow the menu?” As expected, Kuroo was grinning while Kenma is confused. He scans the pages and looks up. “There’s something we actually want.”

“Uhm sure. I’ll deliver it on your table, what is it?”

Bokuto wishes he could smack Kuroo on the face right now.

“Actually, no need for the delivery since it’s already here. You see,” Kuroo puts his left hands-on Bokuto’s shoulder making him flustered. “My friend here is in need of a date. Maybe you’d like to?”

“Oh, I can’t—“

“Yeah, he would love to!” Daichi shows up to their table while wearing a teasing smile like Kuroo’s. “This guy right here is really in need of a date!”

“Daichi-san, I don’t—“

Bokuto, who still feels apologetic and shy, looks up to the employee and scratches his nape just like on their first meeting. “Sorry about my friends.”

The employee stares at him and they shared eye-contact for a few seconds before he responded. “What time do you want to date?”

“Wha—“

“I said, what time and where?”

Bokuto can feel the flush all over his face and he’s sure that his ears are all red. He noticed the small name tag on the employee’s outfit, Akaashi.

“Come on, Bokuto, answer him,” Kuroo hits his shoulders while Kenma giggles on the background. He regrets befriending the two at that moment. “Don’t be shy!”

“It’s really okay,” Bokuto finally managed to speak up. “This is just my friends’ stupid idea. I’m sorry.”

“So you don’t want to go on a date with me?” Akaashi bluntly asked.

“I want to but—“

“Let’s meet here tomorrow at 5 pm.”

“O-okay.”

“Okay,” Akaashi repeats and strode away, leaving all of them stunned, including Daichi. He hurriedly enters the staff room and facepalm in humiliation.

“Yey, my best friend got a date after 4 years!” Kuroo hoots excitedly. Kenma’s still giggling and Daichi is asking Bokuto if he’s good.

* * *

It’s Saturday afternoon and Bokuto is preparing to meet his ‘date’. Kuroo helped him find the perfect clothes to wear while Kenma, who’s invited to their dorm again, out of all people, helps him how to stop being a chicken in front of his date.

Meanwhile, acting like they’re his parents, Suga and Daichi wrap their arms on Akaashi’s while walking him on the coffee shop. Good thing, Daichi and Akaashi doesn’t have a Saturday shift so he won’t have to feel embarrassed and think that he’s being watched by a friend.

“Go get that bread, son.” Akaashi shook his head and shoved the two away while they laugh.

Akaashi enters the cafe and as expected, he was the first to arrive. Not that he’s excited or anything, he just doesn’t want to come late. He likes arriving timely on any gathering or events because he’s too scared of people staring at him.

A couple of minutes passed, Bokuto enters the cafe. He awkwardly smiled and Akaashi welcomed him warmly.

“I’m sorry about yesterday. Actually, I just said that unconsciously. I didn’t expect that to come out of my mouth and ask you to come over here.” Akaashi fiddles on his fingers to calm himself down. He feels nervous.

This isn’t the first time he went on a date. But his first date was also his last date. He was really awkward and boring, his date never texted him back. After that, Akaashi no longer felt interested in dating.

Bokuto, on the other hand, is too busy to go on dates. Even during high school, he never gets one because of his volleyball match and training. He’s usually the school and home person. This is his first date.

“It’s okay. It’s my friends’ fault anyway, they’re too loud and they begged you to date me..”

“Ah, that’s okay to me. Actually, you seem like an interesting person especially that time... when we were in the library and the only reason why I don’t go on a date is that I have a load of work to do.”

Bokuto gleamed. The same smile he had when he told Akaashi that he should also be impressed by himself. “I feel the same. I’ve been struggling on my portfolio these past few weeks and I didn’t expect I’ll be able to get a date.”

“I’m sorry, you must really be busy...”

“Nah, it’s okay. I’ve been working on those portfolios for a while. Besides, I’m on a date with someone like you.”

Bokuto suddenly felt shy after being too confident with his words. He abruptly stood up to break another silence that might make their whole date uncomfortable. “I-I’ll order us a coffee.”

Akaashi fidgets his fingers. He does this whenever he’s anxious. He likes Bokuto’s company, he just feels awkward for not being able to give him a topic or a proper response. He’s a writer who doesn’t even know how to provide a casual and entertaining conversation. He feels a bit miserable.

Bokuto arrives back with their coffee. “I’m sorry. I forgot to ask what flavor you prefer. I bought a vanilla latte and caramel latte.”

“It’s okay. I’ll take vanilla.”

He puts the coffee down the table and positioned it in front of them. Akaashi takes a sip and sighed. He will not make this uncomfortable. He’ll respond suitably once Bokuto asks him something again.

“Anyway,” here it goes, Akaashi thought to himself. Bokuto sat comfortably. “Why or how did you choose Journalism?”

“Well, I’m supposed to take something related to politics or medicine because my parents think you can get rich easily by graduating one but I am stubborn and I really want to pursue writing. I‘ve always been attached to writing something, like poetry or novels. I wanted to improve more hence, taking Journalism.”

“So, did your parents approved of it or?”

“They didn’t. I came to this school and enrolled in a secret. They found out about it during my second semester on First-year and got really mad. They don’t even entertain me on the house anymore.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, I’ve moved on from it. Besides, even though Journalism is stressful at least I’m happy and I enjoy it. It would’ve been depressing if I took something that isn’t very me.”

“You’re right,” Bokuto flashes another smile. Every time he does that warm smile, Akaashi senses something inside his chest. “I’m glad you’re pleased with your program.”

“What about you, Bokuto-san? Do you like your program as well?”

“Of course!” He confidently answers back. “I really like to draw stuff since I was a child. Just like you, my parents warned me to grab a program where I can get more cash after I graduate but I confessed what I really like. You know, Multimedia Arts are sort of an expensive course because of the materials but luckily, even though they’re disappointed, they approved of me taking it. It’s also stressing me out sometimes because I just have those days where I feel insecure and I don’t know what else to draw but I love it that I can draw and it’s something I do every day.”

“Sometimes, it’s just really draining that you’re running out of ideas on what to put on your art to make it meaningful.”

“Yeah. The only purpose why I’m really concentrated on working and settling this portfolio perfectly is to get a precise job. I’ve been dreaming of laboring at a big company such as Disney.”

“Hey, that’s an incredible dream!” Akaashi excitedly encouraged him. “I can’t wait to see where your future will take you. I’m sure you’ll do great!”

Bokuto finds Akaashi’s abrupt shift of mood from ‘nothing’ to ‘feeling delighted’ really adorable. “Thank you. And I’ll be waiting for you too, future Journalist.”

“It would be amazing if someday I’ll write an article about a famous Animator and it’d be you.” They both smiled. “I wonder if I’m still dating you by that time.”

“M-maybe.” Bokuto embarrassingly answered, not wanting to put an end on the conversation and mood they’ve already built.

“I’m sorry, I got carried away.”

“No, it’s okay. You seem to be afraid of being confident, Akaashi.”

Akaashi sighed. “That’s another story.”

“I’m all ears."

Akaashi glanced at Bokuto and he implied a warm and reassuring smile. He begins to talk about his experience with his first and last date. Bokuto listens attentively and chuckles whenever Akaashi starts to show some expressions on his face. Bokuto also surprised Akaashi that he never went on any dates and only agreed today because he wanted to take a day off from his stressful schoolwork. After some time, they started talking about art. Akaashi mentioned a famous writer which Bokuto also knows because they discussed him on one of their subjects. Bokuto also told Akaashi how hard it is to make color combinations and Akaashi agreed to it that he also find writing about colors really hard.

“I can’t believe it’s already 8 pm.” Akaashi noticed the time from the clock on the coffee shop’s wall.

“We’ve been talking for 3 hours straight now.” Bokuto snickered. “Let’s call it a day?”

“Yeah,” Akaashi shyly replies. “Thank you for keeping me relaxed. I really enjoyed chatting with you. You’re such an artist!”

“Hey hey, don’t forget that you also shared something artistic. I think I unexpectedly gathered suggestions from you that I can draw.”

“Likewise.” Akaashi gleamed and they both stood up to leave the cafe.

“I’ll walk you to your dorm,” Bokuto offers while resting his hands on his nape. Akaashi finds the habit adorable. “We’re from the same university anyway.”

They departed the coffee shop at exactly 8:03 pm and walk on their way to the dormitory. Bokuto accompanies Akaashi with another conversation. He shared about his life as a volleyball player during high school and how he missed spiking a ball. Growing up, he just realized it’s now a hobby because drawing is more of a passion for him.

Akaashi also shared the time he joined a band because one of his friends listed his name. Bokuto laughs at how surprising Akaashi’s hobbies and interests were. He also cackled with him and proceeded to talk about how he hurt his fingers a lot attempting to play and learn the guitar. In the end, he quitted for not being able to keep up with the talented kids. Now, he realized his hands are made for writing not for any musical instruments.

Bokuto and Akaashi arrived in their dorm. Akaashi apparently lives on Building 3 while Bokuto is on the other side, which is Building 4.

They glanced at the building for a while, waiting for someone to speak out and bid goodbye.

“Hey, we can still see each other at the university, right?” Bokuto asked making Akaashi laugh while nodding his head. “Just making sure. In case you hide from me.”

“Well, you can always visit the coffee shop at 7 pm. You’ll find me there. I can’t get away.”

They giggled again together until Akaashi halted and gets all serious.

“Thank you for talking and making me feel comfortable, Bokuto-san. I really had fun.”

“No worries. I felt like this has been something I really needed. Thank you for asking me to go out with you,” Bokuto smiles and again, rubs his nape. “I-I hope we can do it again next time and I’m the one who’ll ask you.”

“Yeah, let’s have another 3-hours talk and on the museum next time.”

“Hey, I said I’ll plan it!”

Akaashi cracked up and moves closer to Bokuto, giving him a kiss on his right cheeks. “Yeah, plan it nicely next time, okay?”

Akaashi scampers inside the building, leaving Bokuto a blushing mess outside and in the middle of the night.

Before sleeping, Akaashi received a text.

**From: Unknown**

**Akaashi! You’re so cheeky. I’ll be more prepared next time >:(**

He grinned and taps the screen to respond.

**To: Bokuto-san**

**Prepare yourself next time and give me a proper kiss. Good night, Bokuto-san.**

After pressing the send button, Akaashi lays down and puts his phone on his side table and finally went to sleep.

* * *

Before going to a significant event, Akaashi found something inside his drawer. The tissue papers he collected filled with owl drawings and speech bubbles with encouraging words. He still has no idea who the person is and he probably stopped coming to the coffee shop because he no longer finds tissue papers with the same drawing.

Akaashi keeps the tissue in his pocket. He decided that he’ll give it to Bokuto since he reminds him of the owls. He’ll just tell him that he found it in the cafe and thought of him. Maybe the owl tissue paper person would not mind.

He left the dorm and went to the venue of their school event. There’s a lot of students walking and hugging each other. While passing by, he finally found Daichi and Suga waving their hands and gesturing him to come.

“Congratulations to you two. It has been a brutal year.” Akaashi greets them.

Suga fake cried. “I can’t believe I won’t be able to see our son again.”

“Don’t be dramatic, you can visit me here anytime. Besides, I still work in the cafe with Daichi-san.”

“Please, I’m your father,” Daichi teases him. Akaashi shook his head and they all saw a familiar figure walking near them. “Here comes the boyfriend.”

“Shut up.”

“Akaashi became aggressive ever since he and Bokuto started dating.”

“I agree. He’s all grown up.”

Akaashi sighs while the two laughs at him. Bokuto finally caught up with them and greets Suga and Daichi with a loud, “Hey, hey, hey!”

Kuroo and Kenma were also following him. Kenma stood next to Akaashi and they both gawked the 4 seniors who graduated today while pestering each other.

It has been 2 months after Akaashi and Bokuto’s first date. The day after that, they did not see each other at the university because they were both busy but the two texts each other consistently during their free time. One time, Bokuto managed to give Akaashi a surprise visit in their dorm via Daichi’s instruction. The two became closer whenever Bokuto visits the cafe and Suga also became one of his friends every time Bokuto crashes their dorm and teases the two.

Bokuto also fulfilled his promise of planning their dates. Like what Akaashi said, they went on a museum that Bokuto found online. They walked around and talk there the whole day. It was also the same day Bokuto confessed his feelings and started dating Akaashi officially.

“They’re so annoying,” Kenma whirled his head while rolling his eyes. Akaashi also became friends with Kenma. Bokuto often comes to the coffee shop with him and Kuroo that they all become closer. “But I will miss these hags.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of sad we only get together these last 2 months.”

“But it’s all worth it anyway.”

Akaashi glimmered and agreed. “Yeah.”

Daichi suddenly took Bokuto’s right hand and clasped Akaashi’s left hand. “Before anything else, I have a confession to make.”

“What—“

“If this is another stupidity—“

“Akaashi! Bokuto is the one who had been sketching the owls on our cafe tissue papers,” Daichi peeks at Akaashi then to Bokuto. “Bokuto, Akaashi has been compiling those tissue paper with your tiny sketch.”

“WHAT?” They answered in unison. Daichi laughs and nods.

“You two are dumb.”

“I can’t believe Akaashi has never thought about it.”

“I mean, Bokuto looks like an owl.”

Akaashi and Bokuto glanced at each other while their friends annoy them. Akaashi takes out the tissue papers in his pocket. “I’m supposed to give these to you today because it reminded me of you...”

“I... you collected that?” Bokuto takes the tissue papers and held Akaashi’s hand.

“Yeah, I found it adorable.”

“Hey, so we’ll be going now because this is the time where you’ll smooch each other.” Kuroo excused himself while dragging Kenma with him. Suga and Daichi chortle and left the two alone.

“You’re always unexpected, do you know that?” Bokuto chuckles while looking at the old drawings he made while feeling stressed over his portfolio.

“I assumed the person who made that moved away or avoided coming to the cafe because they weren’t doing it anymore.”

“Well, you can keep it so you’ll always have something you remember me,” Bokuto cups his face and a gentle smile form on Akaashi’s lips. “Can I kiss you, Keiji?”

“It’s made for you to kiss anyway, Koutarou.”

Bokuto pulls him closer for a kiss and the younger quickly responds.

Akaashi’s lips were soft and sweet, Bokuto takes note of it. He smells like freshly brewed coffee beans from the cafe but his presence in Bokuto’s life will always feel like home.

**Author's Note:**

> that's it for day 1! if anyone's interested, let’s be moots on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/keijitoss)


End file.
